Someone to Lean On
by W0NWILL
Summary: When refused apprenticeship in Snowclan, young three-legged Icekit runs away, and ends up in Thunderclan. Icekit must struggle to fit in within Thunderclan, but when terrible news is brought, it may be the clans that are leaning on her. Rated T to be safe.
1. Character listings

**Disclaimer: The clans do not belong to me, they belong to the Erins. Thank you Erins.**

Leader-Blizzardstar-Small white she-cat with grey eyes

Deputy-Sunspot-Orange tomcat with yellow patches

Medicine cat-Frostfoot-Blueish tomcat with foot lost to frostbite

Notable warriors-

Mask-Light coloured she-cat with a grey 'mask' and blue eyes.

Raventail-Black tomcat with a feathery tail.

Badgerstripe-Light grey tomcat with white stripe from nose to ears.

Orangethistle-Pale orange she-cat hardened with scars.

Owlwing-White tomcat with black spots.

Mountainlake-White she-cat with foggy blue eyes.

Queens-

Avalanchepelt-She cat with many swirls of blues, whites, and greys in her coat. (kits, Brownkit, Flowerkit, Stormkit)

Kits-

Brownkit-Brown tomcat

Flowerkit-Grey tabby, named for one of the rare mountain flowers

Stormkit-Blue-grey tom with yellow eyes.

Icekit-Three legged, Light coloured she-cat with orange spots. Her mother, Mask left the nursery.

Apprentices-

Tanpaw-Tan-coloured she-cat. (mentor, Raventail)

Pebblepaw-Grey dappled tomcat with sad-looking eyes.(mentor, Orangethistle)

Shadowpaw-Named for a shadow of a snow drift.

Notes about Snowclan's location-

It's located about halfway up a mountain, not too far from the clans, but not the Tribe of Rushing Water's mountain. The camp is on a ledge, with a cave system into the mountain for their dens.

Prologue

Frostbite had been hard the winter I lost my leg. Of course, it was hard every winter, if you lived on a mountain. We called ourselves Snowclan. Apparently we named ourselves after some groups of cats that called themselves clans. That was so long ago everyone thought that was a myth, until Mask came. She was better at storytelling than the elders. Don't tell them I said that. She came from the south and told us of them. There was four, Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadowclan. They sounded a lot like us, with warriors and medicine cats and deputies. I longed to meet them, find a place where the snow didn't fall every day. That dream was to come true, though not in the way I expected it.

**A/N: I'll get the first chapter up tomorrow. Look forward.**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: First chapter, R&R!

Chapter One

Tankit and Pebblekit were bouncing around the caves, they were six moons old and ready to begin training. As was I. My father, Sunspot said I had little chance of becoming a warrior. He's the deputy, so he knows things like that. He said that there was no one to train me, as they would've been trained with all four legs. So I wouldn't become a warrior. Naturally I had shouted at him for awhile and went so far down in the caves that I got lost. It was humiliating, having to be fetched by my father.

0o0o0o0o

"Tankit, Pebblekit!" The two kits bounded up to their father, Badgerstripe, "Time for the ceremony." My ears drooped. It was all the harder when it came.  
"Who'll be my mentor? I bet it's Blizzardstar!" Tankit mewed.  
"Nah, she's sure to mentor me!" Pebblekit boasted. It was always like this, the both of them trying to outdo the other with airs.  
I sighed, "She's not going to mentor both of you. Give it a rest."  
Pebblekit scoffed, "Well, she's not going to mentor you, Icekit." As usual, he had no idea how rude he sounded.  
"She's right, Pebblekit." Tankit conquered, "Stop being silly, the leader won't mentor us. She doesn't have the time."  
"Stop arguing. I don't know who your mentors will be any more than you do. Though I would guess that Raventail is ready for his first apprentice. And of course, for Icekit there's Frostfoot. Now let's get out there." To me he mewed, "Need help?" I shook my head. He blinked in understanding.

0o0o0o0o

Blizzardstar raised her gaze to the stars, "I call upon our ancestors to look on these young cats. They are ready to learn of your laws and will. From this moment onward, they will be known as Pebblepaw, Tanpaw, and Icepaw." She turned to the clan, "Raventail, you are ready for your first apprentice. Educate Tanpaw in our ways as Orangethistle taught you." She smiled at Pebblepaw, "Orangethistle is one of our eldest warriors. You will learn well under her." My heart sank each time she didn't call my name. "Frostfoot," Oh no! I thought. "You have agreed to take Icepaw as your apprentice. Teach her well so she may heal the generations to come." Medicine cat? Not under that grumpy old furbag! I whirled around, not bothering to touch noses with my mentor as Tanpaw and Pebblepaw had done. I nearly stumbled, as I was not so coordinated at walking with three legs yet. I marched briskly and awkwardly to the edge of camp. Of course, that was when I stumbled. Right at the edge of the cliff.


End file.
